


Coconut Skins

by blacktofade



Series: Not a Crowd [1]
Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Consensual Kink, Cuckolding, Cunnilingus, Multi, Polyamory, Unsafe Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 06:59:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17803226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blacktofade/pseuds/blacktofade
Summary: Shane's night has been planned for over two weeks now in the sense that he parks his car outside his place at exactly six-thirty, there’s a light on in the upstairs bedroom, and the blinds are drawn like there’s someone in there. And when he puts his key in the lock, he doesn’t have to unlock the deadbolt first because someone’s already done it. And when he steps inside and toes off his shoes, there’s the soft sound of Sara’s laugh and a responding voice that’s unmistakably male.





	Coconut Skins

**Author's Note:**

> I've written a lot of horny stuff in my years of being a pervert, but this holds a special place in my heart. Sorry not sorry. I'm just here to have a good time.
> 
> Title from the [Damien Rice](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vKld_QNKH_U) song under the same name, because I spent a lot of time listening to it and thinking about the _tell her you're searching for her soul_ line. Every gal deserves a good soul searching now and then.

Shane’s night has been planned for over two weeks now. He doesn’t mean in the sense that he and Sara are having friends over for dinner and have meticulously figured out what to serve and the kinds of drinks to pair each course with in an attempt to seem more adult. He doesn’t mean in the sense that he’s had nonstop deadlines at work and this is the first free night he’s had, so they’re going to order a pizza and not move from the couch until they're starting to fall asleep.

He means in the sense that he parks his car outside his place at exactly six-thirty and there’s a light on in the upstairs bedroom and the blinds are drawn like there’s someone in there. And when he puts his key in the lock, he doesn’t have to unlock the deadbolt first because someone’s already done it. And when he steps inside and toes off his shoes, there’s the soft sound of Sara’s laugh and a responding voice that’s unmistakably male.

There’s the familiar creak of their bed-frame — the same creak he hears every time Sara rolls over in the night, or when he slips out every morning to get ready for work — and it lures him towards the stairs. He moves quietly, and as much as everyone likes to give him shit about it with how tall he is, he _can_ actually be silent as he walks.

He can hear the soft sound of bare skin sliding against cotton sheets and he knows what he’s about to find.

He's hard — has been since he started driving home from work. Actually, that's a lie. He's been half-hard since the moment Ryan shut down his computer an hour earlier than normal, stretched, and casually said, “I think I'm going to finish up at home.”

He knows what he’s about to find because it’s been carefully planned and every detail has been thoroughly discussed, but his breath still catches when he peers through the partially-open bedroom door.

Sara’s naked and splayed out amongst their pillows — a ridiculous amount of them because it’s one of the few things neither of them likes to share — with her feet flat on the bed, either side of the person hunched over her. He’s kissing down between her breasts towards the softness of her stomach, and, as much as he'd try to deny it, Shane would know the perfectly-muscled planes of Ryan’s back anywhere.

Sara’s watching Ryan reverently and Shane wonders how soft his mouth is, what it must feel like for his full bottom lip to drag along the sensitive skin beneath her navel. For a fraction of a second, her gaze darts towards where Shane’s hidden by the doorway, but then she’s reaching down to card her fingers into Ryan’s hair. Shane knows what that touch means because he’s the one who suggested it, but Ryan glances up at Sara and they share a look. Shane can only see Sara’s half of the exchange, but it’s soft and makes Shane’s heartbeat uptick. They know he's there, right on time.

With a gentle nudge from Sara’s hand, Ryan resumes his task, mouthing further down her body, pausing at her left hip to suck a tender pink mark onto her skin. It stands out perfectly against her fairness and Shane wets his mouth with the urge to trace it with his own lips and tongue.

Ryan shifts to one side, giving Shane a clear view between Sara’s legs without the bulk of his shoulders between them. With one hand, Ryan reaches in and spreads Sara apart using gentle fingers, like he’s trying to show off where she’s soft and wet and open for him. Shane already knows how perfectly tight she is and how it feels to slip a finger or two into her, just to see if she’s ready for anything more.

Ryan doesn’t put his fingers in her yet, but he thumbs at her opening and she lets out a ragged noise, like she’s not expecting to feel so much from so little. He glances up at her as though to read her expression, but it’s obvious that she’s into it.

“ _Ryan_ ,” she insists, but it turns into a heavy breath as he repeats the motion.

He dips the tip of it inside her and when he pulls it free, his skin is slick with her wetness. Shane knows what she tastes like and wants to get his lips around Ryan’s thumb to suck it off. It’s a forbidden thought because for all their negotiations, he doesn’t know how Ryan would react.

Shane reaches down and adjusts himself in his pants, but the swish of clothing, his sleeve against his side, sounds loud in the quiet.

On the bed, Ryan keeps Sara parted with his fingers as he leans forward and carefully traces her with his tongue. Shane thinks it’s an automatic, instinctive reaction when Sara clamps her knees around Ryan’s head at the sensation, and he hears Ryan’s muffled laugh from against her.

“Sorry,” she apologizes in a breathy way that’s partway between a laugh and groan. Her eyes flit back towards where Shane is hidden, like she knows he’s torn between laughing and wanting to stay quiet.

She opens her knees again and rakes her fingers through Ryan’s hair like she’s trying to unflatten it. It’s a simple gesture, but when Ryan slides his other hand to the inside of Sara’s thigh, pressing gently to ensure her legs stay spread, Shane has to unbutton and unzip his pants just to relieve some pressure. Sara’s usually the vocal one in their bed; she tells him what she wants and how she wants it, not that Shane has any issue with that, but now, seeing Ryan keep her exactly how _he_ wants her — it does something to him.

Ryan presses back in with his mouth and Shane can’t see what he’s doing to her, but he can see Ryan’s jawline shift as he eats her out, and the wet noises emanating tell him everything he needs to know. Sara tips her head back and her mouth is open, but she’s almost silent as she draws in air, like the feeling has stunned the sound right out of her.

Hidden as he is, Shane can’t ask her to tell him what it feels like, but she clutches at the sheets below and pants out, “Oh _fuck_ , Ryan. That’s _good_.”

He can hear the hum of satisfaction Ryan makes and the vibration has Sara arching her back just enough for him to see the lines of her ribs. She looks so good spread out for Ryan like that and he can’t believe he actually gets to watch.

He slips a hand down the front of his opened pants and into his underwear to touch himself, stroking just enough to tease. He thinks if he jerks himself the way he usually does, he’ll be done within a minute. He wants this to last though; he wants to see everything else play out.

Ryan’s going to make Sara come. Shane knows this, because that’s what they planned. Sara’s going to come once from his mouth to get her good and ready, and then later, she’ll come again around his cock. After that, it’s fair game for Ryan, who — upon Sara’s insistence — gets to decide for himself at whatever time he wants, whether he’s going to come inside of her or on her. Shane knows which one he’d prefer, but he doesn’t get a say in the matter.

Sara makes a high-pitched noise in the back of her throat, the same kind she makes whenever Shane sucks on her clit, and Ryan slips his thumb back into her, all the way this time to give her something to clench around. Sara curls the fingers of one hand into the sheets; the other, she slips behind Ryan’s head — not pulling, just supporting — and it’s clear that Ryan knows exactly what he’s doing. He knows how to take a woman apart with his mouth, though Shane doesn’t know why he’d ever think otherwise.

He can see Sara’s thighs shaking, even from where he’s standing, and each breath she takes seems to be an effort. He can’t stop looking at the soft shape of her breasts and her pinkened nipples that are practically begging for him to get his mouth on. She loves when he carefully rubs them between his fingers as he’s going down on her, and he wishes he’d had the foresight to share that knowledge with Ryan.

Sara pushes down against Ryan’s mouth, hips shimmying like she’s trying to get him exactly where she needs him. Ryan adjusts his hold on her and Shane can see the moment Ryan opens her a little further with his thumb and gets his tongue in alongside it. She makes a punched-out noise and Ryan’s head shifts like he’s glancing up just to make sure she’s okay, but it’s obvious that she’s into it. There’s a healthy flush across her face and she rolls her head to one side so she can stare down the length of the bed to watch him.

When Ryan drags his mouth back up to her clit, Shane knows she’s isn’t going to last. He can already see the way her body is tensing, how her shoulders are drawing up around her ears and her toes are flexing against the mattress.

“Right there,” she orders. “Just like that.”

Shane skims the tips of his fingers over the wet head of his cock and can feel himself leaking more. He’s so hard it’s actually starting to get painful, but it helps to gently squeeze himself as he continues watching.

He can’t get enough of the sight of Ryan’s dark hair between Sara’s legs and Sara's fingers threaded into it as her breathing picks up.

“Fuck, Ryan,” she pants. “ _Oh, fuck_.”

It gives Shane a thrill to listen to her call out a name that isn’t his, and it’s everything he’s ever needed. It’s the reason why they’re even doing this. He speeds up his hand and watches as Sara’s face contorts, her eyes clenched shut as she comes with a heaving gasp.

Ryan’s tongue doesn’t relent, urging her through it until she’s pulling at his hair and pleading, “Okay, okay.”

Shane can feel the exact moment his life changes as Ryan emerges from between Sara’s legs, his mouth and chin wet and his hair in complete disarray. He looks triumphant and more than a little pleased with himself, and Shane wants to keep a snapshot of that expression in his mind forever.

“You made your point,” Sara jokes as Ryan discreetly wipes his thumb on the bedsheets.

He presses a soft kiss against her stomach, on the swell of her left breast, at the line of her collarbone, and then stares down at her with the same fond look he gives her whenever she visits them at their corner of the office. Seemingly uncaring of the mess on his face, she pulls him into a kiss and Shane has to brace his free hand on the door frame to keep himself upright.

Her narrow fingers frame his face and the deep purple of her nail polish looks good against his skin. But Shane can’t stop watching the way their lips meet. They’re cautious, like they’re carefully learning each other, and Shane has the sudden realization that he’s witnessing their first kiss. He swallows thickly and squeezes himself gently because he _wants_ so much.

Braced above Sara now and not huddled between her legs, Shane can see the entire long line of Ryan’s body, from the flattering bulk of his arms and shoulders to the gentle tapering of his waist, down to his ankles, which when not in the same room as him, Shane would call dainty. Between his legs, Shane can see the heavy weight of his cock, and he likes what he can see already. He's got more girth than Shane, which he thinks Sara is about to love, and he has a strong arch to his erection like he's made for finding g-spots.

Ryan shifts downwards to rub himself against Sara's stomach, letting her feel exactly what he has to offer.

“Give me a minute, yeah?” Sara murmurs, but her hands move to Ryan's shoulders, smoothing over the lines of his muscles before slipping down to his hips.

Shane can’t hear what Ryan whispers to her in return, but he can see the way Ryan shifts his focus to her throat instead. The skin there is possibly Shane’s favorite — it’s a close call between that and the soft, pale expanse of skin on the insides of Sara’s thighs — and it’s perfect for marking. Sara doesn’t let him do it often, not where it’s visible, but on any given week, she’ll most likely have a fresh, mouth-shape bruise up high near the join of her leg.

Ryan kisses along her neck, but she doesn’t shy away, in fact, she turns her head to give him more room, offering up something that buzzes low in Shane’s stomach. At work tomorrow, their coworkers will see a hickey on Sara and blame Shane, but only the three of them will know otherwise.

As he marks her, Sara shifts a hand between them to finally touch Ryan’s cock, and the surprised, needy sound Ryan makes in response is enough to make Shane wetter. He’s got precome dripping over his knuckles now and it’s messy and perfect, but he probably won’t last much longer.

She jerks him off lazily. There’s not much space for her to work with when they’re pressed together so closely, but even from where he is, Shane knows it’s good. He can see Ryan’s abortive thrusts; how he’s trying to push into Sara’s palm but not seem too eager. He’s been hard long enough that he’s probably aching and can’t wait to finally sink inside Sara.

When Ryan draws away from Sara’s neck, there’s a purpled mark that’s bigger than anything Shane usually leaves and she’s going to have a hell of time trying to cover it with concealer. It won’t help that Shane knows he’s going to try to put his own mouth over it as much as she’ll possibly let him before it fades.

“Okay,” Sara says softly as Ryan’s lips graze her jaw. “I think I'm ready.”

Ryan reacts instantly, pushing himself up and almost knocking their heads together. She laughs, loud and bright, and Ryan rakes his fingers through his hair like he’s embarrassed. Shane finds it unfathomably endearing and as Sara glances towards the doorway, it’s clear he’s not the only one.

“Sorry,” Ryan apologizes, earning another laugh.

“I’m flattered,” she jokes, and it’s definitely a good idea for her to draw him into another kiss, because when Ryan starts working himself up, it’s hard to bring him back down again, and a distraction is just what he needs. “Guess you're ready too, huh?”

The breath Ryan lets out is ragged when Sara gives him another teasing stroke before letting go, but Shane's never seen Ryan back down from a challenge, and he doubts this'll be any different. Ryan sits back on his heels and stares down the length of Sara's body for a moment, as though creating a game plan for himself.

“Don't think about it too hard,” Sara tells him. “You'll get brain ache.”

Ryan lets out a huff of laughter, but they both fall quiet as Ryan adjusts his position enough to take himself in hand and rub the tip of his cock between Sara's legs. When he grazes her clit, her left leg twitches, and she laughs.

“Still sensitive,” she warns and Ryan makes an apologetic noise and focuses his rubbing against her opening instead.

Shane thinks this might be how he dies: watching his girlfriend get slowly teased by his best friend's dick. He knows Ryan's precome is joining the wetness already slicking Sara up, but he still can't help but hope Ryan chooses to come inside of her so Shane can watch it drip out after.

“You gonna put it in or you just thinking about it again?”

Instead of answering, Ryan nudges forward, beginning to stretch Sara open with the head of his cock, and Sara's breath catches audibly.

“Okay,” she agrees. “Not just thinking about it.”

Ryan's careful as he shifts his hips and Sara reaches between them to touch herself with two fingers. Shane knows from experience that after coming once, Sara requires precision touches to keep her nice and wet for Shane to slide inside. It's different watching from afar now, but she looks so sure of herself, so capable, that Shane feels himself getting closer to the edge already.

He knows the tight heat that Ryan must be feeling, and the way her body gives so effortlessly. He knows how those first moments feel when he's finally inside and it's all so overwhelming. From the way Ryan's holding his body, muscles in his back twitching faintly under his skin, it's clear that he's probably feeling something similar when he pushes in that final inch.

Usually, Sara curls her legs around Shane when he puts her on her back and fucks her like that, but this time, she leaves her legs spread wide, and he knows it's for him. It's so he can stare between them, at where Ryan's filling her perfectly and she's stretched around the thickness of him.

He feels weak at the knees. The thought of being in there with them is almost too much. If he could run a finger along the join of their bodies, he thinks he'd come right there on the spot.

As Ryan begins moving, just gentle thrusts that mostly just grind himself deeper, Shane starts jerking himself off in time to his body.

“ _Ryan_ ,” Sara exhales. “Fuck, that's _so good_.”

“Yeah?” Ryan asks, and there's a tremble to his voice.

“You're so thick.”

“Thicker than Shane?” he asks and it's the first mention that Shane even exists outside of this bubble they've carefully crafted. It's not planned and Sara's gaze shifts to the doorway, but Shane is so hard he can barely breathe. Ryan knows exactly what he needs.

If he wasn't comfortable with it, he'd use the safeword they decided on two weeks prior. The silence hangs heavily between them, saying more than Shane ever could.

“ _Yeah_ ,” Sara gets out when it's clear Shane isn't about to stop them. “Shane's got nothing on you.”

Shane has to bite the knuckles of one hand to keep himself quiet and not let his moans escape. He really doesn't want to ruin the illusion now, not when Ryan's beginning to fuck Sara like he means it.

Sara moves her hands to her breasts, thumbing at her nipples, and Ryan hooks one of his own hands under her right knee and tucks it up high to change the angle. Shane can't believe how well they fit together because he can see how every thrust taps against Sara's clit. She's apparently turned on enough again now that she's not over-sensitized, because she makes a new noise with every forward motion of Ryan's hips.

The sound of them moving together is loud in the quiet, and Ryan starts getting vocal, moaning and grunting, like he's finally letting go. Sara responds with murmurs of praise, most of which Shane can't hear except the tone of her voice and he can tell neither himself nor Ryan stand a chance against it.

“You've gotta hurry up and come,” Sara tells him, her voice tight like she might almost be there herself. “Shane will be home any minute.”

Shane knows he's a goner, he's not even going to pretend otherwise. Ryan picks up the pace, slamming into Sara enough to push her through her second orgasm, and Shane comes messily into his hand and underwear.

It's the hottest thing he's ever had the pleasure of witnessing, and as he shudders through the aftershocks, watching Sara writhe on Ryan's cock, it's clear Ryan thinks so too.

He shoves his way deeper into Sara and then shudders, and Shane wishes he could get it up again immediately, because it's the ending he's been rooting for the whole time. The thought of Sara filled with come that isn't his is enough for his cock to give another feeble twitch because apparently he hasn't evolved _that_ much and is a caveman at heart.

He's never felt more wrung out in his life, though, and now, watching Ryan carefully pull out, using gentle fingers to double check Sara's not too sore, all Shane wants to do is flop into a pile with them.

But that's not part of their plan.

So instead, he watches Ryan roll to the other side of the bed, while Sara reaches down to touch the wetness Ryan put into her. It's dripping out from where she's soft and open and Shane wants to bury his head between her legs and lick it out of her. Maybe one day, if they ever get the chance to do this again, he'll add it to the roster.

For now though, the come is cooling against his cock and some of it is uncomfortably dripping down the inside of his thigh. It's time to clean up and finish the rest of their night.

In the guest bathroom down the hall, there's a set of clean clothes already neatly laid out and a washcloth to wipe himself down with. It's not the most thorough attempts at washing, but it's enough for him to survive until he can shower properly later, after Ryan has left.

When he knows he's as good as he's going to get, he quietly heads back downstairs, and as he reaches the front door, he pauses to take a steadying breath, and then he opens and closes it loudly for show.

“Sara?” he calls out, like he's only just getting in from work. “I'm home!”

He doesn't get a response and he ignores the fact that he has to step over Ryan's shoes and work bag in the hallway as he makes his way to the kitchen. It's the cue that they can both come downstairs.

It's seems strange to him that it's the act of setting out three glasses of water for them that he's hit with the enormity of what they've just done. Obviously, watching Ryan fuck Sara was part of it, but now the dust is beginning to settle and there are unknown consequences to deal with.

He’s meant to sit down at the breakfast table and drink his glass of water and pretend nothing ever happened because that's the plan. It’s meant to be part of the illusion, like they really didn't know Shane was there the whole time.

Except that the second Sara steps into the kitchen, dressed but slightly rumpled, Shane finds himself blurting out, “Magpie.”

Sara blinks and then moves towards him immediately.

“Hey,” she says gently reaching up to press her palms against his face. She smells like hand soap and Shane takes a deep breath. “You okay? Was it too much?”

“No,” he says gently as he draws her closer, folding himself around her small frame. “You guys were perfect.”

“Are you over-thinking things?” she asks, voice muffled from where she has her face pressed to his chest.

“I think so.”

When she pulls back to look at him, her expression is soft.

“We minimized the risks,” she says. “We talked about this together.”

“I know,” Shane replies, pushing his fingers through his hair as though it might help him think. “I know, I just — ”

“Hey,” Ryan interrupts carefully from the doorway. “I heard the safeword. Are you good?”

His hair is wet like he's showered and it's really not helping that all Shane can wonder is if he smells like Sara's or his own body wash.

“Yeah, I — ” Shane starts before Sara talks over him.

“No, he not,” she says bluntly. “He’s panicking.”

“About what?” Ryan asks, like there aren't a million answers to it.

“You.”

Shane makes a noise of protest, despite the fact that somehow Sara is right. She knows him too well.

“Me? Why are you panicking about me?” Ryan asks, looking at Shane. “We talked about the risks.”

“That's what I said,” Sara slips in, her hand rubbing Shane's arm in comforting strokes.

“We don’t ever have to do this again,” Ryan tells him gently. “We can just forget it ever happened.”

“I don’t think that’s what he’s worried about,” Sara says, and she looks to Shane for the confirmation he really doesn’t want to give.

“Oh,” says Ryan, and Shane can barely bring himself to look over at him. “You want to do it again? I already said I’d be down for that when we planned this.”

“I think — and correct me if I’m wrong, Shane — that he’s thinking about the other outcome we talked about.”

She's not wrong, so Shane doesn't correct her.

Ryan blinks owlishly at him and Shane wants to sink through the floor and fall out of the world.

“Yeah?” Ryan asks, and Shane isn’t expecting the slow smile that spreads across Ryan’s face. “You’d let me do that?”

Shane clears his throat, not trusting his voice, before saying, “We wouldn’t have suggested it if we didn’t want it. It’s, uh, up to you.”

“If it doesn’t work out, that’s fine, but I’d like to at least try?”

Beside him, Sara’s already nodding, and her hand squeezes the inside of his elbow like having Ryan join their relationship is exactly what she wants. Shane glances down at her and her beaming smile is infectious.

“Yeah,” she says to Ryan. “We’d like that.”

Ryan moves towards them then, but he looks a little unsure until the moment Sara reaches for him. She lures him in and Shane can feel the heat of Ryan’s body he’s so close. The kiss Sara pulls Ryan into takes Shane a little by surprise, though he doesn’t think it should. It’s soft and unhurried, and is suspiciously like the kiss at the end of a first date.

When they break apart, Ryan looks at him and Shane finds himself unable to stare anywhere except his mouth. He thinks if Ryan is part of their relationship now, he might be allowed to kiss him too.

“Don’t make me go up on my tippy toes,” Ryan tells him and Shane feels considerably lighter than a few minutes prior as he smiles lopsidedly.

“Okay,” he agrees, and it takes no effort at all to stoop and let Ryan get a hand behind his head to draw him into a kiss very similar to the one he just gave Sara. His mouth is exactly as soft as Shane thought it would be, but just as Ryan begins to pull away, he gives Shane a dirty swipe of his tongue and laughs straight into his mouth.

Shane pulls back, prepared to be mock-outraged, but Sara’s smiling at them like the whole thing is straight up endearing, and it kind of takes the wind out of his sails. Shane doesn’t think it should be so easy, but maybe it is.

Ryan grins up at him and Sara squeezes his arm again and Shane wonders if maybe he doesn't have to overthink things and they can just let the chips fall where they may.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to share feelings, you can also find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/blacktofade) and [Tumblr](http://blacktofade.tumblr.com/).


End file.
